yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
2011
Yu-Gi-Oh!-related events in 2011. __TOC__ January * 5''' - Japanese air date for .tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "A Life-or-Death Battle! Machine Divine Emperor Dragon Asterisk" * '''12 - Japanese air date for .tv-toyko.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "The Miracle of Life! Life Stream Dragon!!" * 15 - OCG release date for Gold Series 2011.yugioh-card.com Gold Series 2011 * 19 - Japanese air date for .tv-toyko.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "The Beginning of the End: A Fight for the Future!" * 20 - French, German, Italian and Spanish TCG release date for Duelist Pack 10: Yusei 3.yugioh-card.com ''Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' yugioh-card.com ''Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' yugioh-card.com ''Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' yugioh-card.com ''Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' * '''21' - ** European English TCG release date for Duelist Pack 10: Yusei 3.yugioh-card.com Duelist Pack 10 - Yusei 3 -'' ** 3/2011 issue of ''V Jump is released. It contains the promotional card VJMP-JP056 "The Supremacy Sun".shriek.twoday.net V-Jump 3/2011 Promo * 22 - The TCG tournament, Yu-Gi-Oh! Extravaganza takes place in Los Angeles, CA, until the 23rd.yugioh-card.com * 25 - American English TCG release date for Duelist Pack 10: Yusei 3.yugioh-card.com Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' * '''Date unknown' ** The OCG release for Tournament Pack 2011 Vol.1.shriek.twoday.net Tournament Pack Vol.16 February * 5''' - Sneak Preview for the TCG Storm of Ragnarok.yugioh-card.com Sneak Previews * '''6 - Second Sneak Preview for the TCG Storm of Ragnarok. * 8''' - Regular release date for the TCG Storm of Ragnarok.yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok * '''10 - French, German, Italian and Spanish TCG release date for Storm of Ragnarok.yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok * 11 - European English TCG release date for Storm of Ragnarokyugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok * 12 - The TCG tournament Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Dallas, TX takes place in Arlington, TX, until the 13th.yugioh-card.com Events * 19 - OCG release date for Extreme Victory.konami.jp Extreme Victory * 22 - TCG release date for the Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Movie Pack.yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Movie Pack * 26 - ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time is screened in the United States.animenewsnetwork.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D's U.S. Theatrical Run Dated for February-March ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time is shown again in Japan with an extended 10 minutes footage.yugioh10th.com News 2011.11.20 ** OCG release date for the 5D's Movie Pack.yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Movie Pack * '''Date unknown' ** Japanese release date for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus and its promotional cards.shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011 - Over the Nexus - (NDS) March * '''1' - March 2011 Forbidden and Limited card list takes effect. * 9''' - TCG release date for Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion.shriektcg.twoday.net ''Structure Deck -Dragunity Legion-'' * '''12 - OCG release date for Premium Pack 13.shriek.twoday.net Premium Pack 13 * 19 - ** OCG release date for Starter Deck 2011.shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG - Starter Deck 2011 ** Release date for the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' Duelist Device.shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duelist Device * 22 - TCG release date for Storm of Ragnarok: Special Edition.shriektcg.twoday.net Storm of Ragnarok - Special Edition April * 5''' - TCG release date for 2011 Duelist Pack Tin.shriektcg.twoday.net 2011 Duelist Pack Tin May June July * '''15 - The TCG tournament, the 2011 North American World Championship Qualifier takes place in Pittsburgh, PA until the 17th. Date unknown * Spring - Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime airs.animenewsnetwork.com News: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Anime, Manga Revealed * The 2011 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship takes place in Tokyo References